


In Dreams

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Post-Episode s04e13 Waking Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post Season Four's "Waking Moments", Seven's having trouble processing the whole experience.  Fortunately Janeway's there to help her out...





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just some J/7 sleepy-time fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

Kathryn grunted as she kicked the covers off. Stalking out into the living area, she padded over to the replicator and barked out an order for a glass of warm milk (although she doubted its effectiveness).

Moving to the couch, she sipped the milk as she stared out the viewport at the stars streaking by. She should sleep she knew, but it was hard to, the fear of having her dreams be invaded again nagged at her whenever she closed her eyes. Finishing the glass of milk she had just recycled it when the chime rang

“Come,” she called, surprised when the doors opened “Seven, what can I do for you?”

Seven strode into the room, frowning as she took in Kathryn’s appearance

“I…apologize,” she began “I have disturbed you”

“No, no, it’s quite all right,” Kathryn dismissed “come and sit down,” she invited “I could use the company,”

Awkwardly, Seven gingerly lowered herself down to the couch as if afraid it would eat her

“Having trouble sleeping?” Kathryn asked

“In a sense,” Seven nodded “I find myself…frightened by the prospect of my dreams” she admitted

“Well considering what we’ve all been through over the past few days I’m not surprised,” shifting, Kathryn leaned back against the couch “maybe you need a security blanket” she teased

Seven stared at her

“Captain?”

“It’s…something that children sometimes have,” Kathryn tried to explain “an item that comforts them on an emotional level. Didn’t you have something like that?”

“I do not remember”

“Try” Kathryn encouraged

Seven frowned

“I remember…being afraid of the dark…” she began slowly, but then shook her head, the memory lost even as she yawned widely

“Well, you certainly don’t look like you’re having trouble getting to sleep now” Kathryn teased

“Are you having difficulty?” Seven asked

Kathryn nodded

“Perhaps we should attempt sleeping together” Seven suddenly suggested

Kathryn froze. It was a perfectly innocent suggestion, just badly worded.

Or was it? Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, but she could have sworn that there was a… _gleam_ in Seven’s eyes

“Seven?” she asked. In response, Seven slowly leaned towards her, gently encircling her arms around Kathryn’s waist and pulling her close. It was an oddly tender gesture coming the normally stoic and Vulcan-like woman and that made it all the sweeter, and Kathryn found all her protests dying in her throat as Seven nuzzled her nose into the crown of Kathryn’s head

“I have wanted to hold you like this for some time” Seven murmured, her voice sounding drowsy

“So have I,” Kathryn admitted “come with me,” getting to her feet, she took Seven by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Her doubts bubbled to the surface again at the sight of the rumbled bedsheets, but the feel of Seven’s hand in her own and heaviness of her eyelids shooed them away

“Here,” turning Kathryn sat down on the bed, gently easing Seven down next to her “relax…” she breathed as she stretched out next to the young woman, pulling her close

“Captain?” Seven questioned softly

“Kathryn” Kathryn corrected

“I apologize. Kathryn…what is the purpose of this? Are we going to copulate?”

Kathryn snorted out a half laugh

“No,” she answered “well…not yet anyway. No, we’re just going to sleep,” she reached up, undoing Seven’s hair from its tight bun “ _go to sleep_ she whispered. They’d have to talk about this she knew, face the proverbial music.

But they could do that in the morning…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
